the_endless_towerfandomcom-20200216-history
Floor 2500
"Reality truly has shat itself on this floor. I am standing in a world of spaghetti. Spaghetti writhes like tentacles everywhere, as far as the eye can see, meatballs float around like asteroid belts and sauce flows upward from the ground, like an upside down waterfall. The only point of stability in this chaotic realm is a bridge of uncooked noodles to the next floor." Floor 2500, the floor after Floor 2499 and before 2501, is a uniquely spaghetti themed floor with unconventional physics. Floor 2500 is also known to cause mental trauma in anons who travel through it. The cause for the unconventional composition of the floor and its trauma inducing nature is currently unknown, but some evidence suggests that the two may be related Physical Characteristics Floor 2500 (The 2500th positive floor) seems to be comprised of spaghetti, an Italian dish comprised of boiled spaghetti pasta, marinara sauce and "meatballs" (Spherical objects made of seasoned ground beef or other meat). The floor does not adhere to the conventional physics found on other floors. The spaghetti that the floor is comprised of also squirms (Though whether it is alive or not is unknown). Marinara sauce flows out of the ground upwards and groups of meatballs float in ring-shaped groups. Whether anything that floor is made up of is edible or not is unknown, but be on the lookout for vegan meatballs and avoid them at all costs. Mental Hazards Along with its bizarre physical composition, Floor 2500 (The Floor 2499 floors above Floor 1) is incredibly hazardous to the mental state of anons traveling through it. Upon entry, anons will remember situations in the past in which they have embarrassed themselves in front of others, and it is reported that these recall events are so vivid that anons feel as though they are reliving the moment themselves. The process repeats until either the anon has either left the floor or has relived each and every event in which they have embarrassed themselves, causing significant emotional distress. It is recommended that anons be in good mental state before attempting to cross this floor and bring a bottle of alcohol to soothe the feelings of regret caused by the recall events; however, be warned that excess alcohol consumption will leave them vulnerable to vegan meatballs. Vegan Meatballs Aside from the mental hazards, the floor's sole danger is the many vegan meatballs that roam it. From the limited accounts that we have from survivors, the vegan meatball looks just like a normal meatball, but it has a grotesque eye emerging from it which it uses to control the mind of any anon unfortunate enough to look into it. Once eye contact is established, the vegan meatball will take advantage of the anon's already emotionally vulnerable state to cause the anon to kill themselves by bombarding their mind with feelings of guilt over having eaten other livin g beings in the past. If eye contact is not disrupted within 1 minute, said anon will kill themselves on the spot and the vegan meatball will feed upon the anon's corpse, with the remains being absorbed into the spaghetti. Because of this, it is recommended that anons who traverse this floor travel in groups to help break eye contact if another anon has been ensnared by a vegan meatball.